


Trollhunters group chat

by Little_sheabean



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Group chat writing style, M/M, Parent Blinky (Trollhunters), i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_sheabean/pseuds/Little_sheabean
Summary: What if jim didnt kill bular? What if the trolls knew how to use phones? What if a group chat started?





	1. Starting the chat

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never tried or done a group chat styled work but i thought it looked cool so im going to give it a try.

Trollhunter - Jim lake jr.

Wingman - Toby domzalski

Shadow_skull - Claire nunez

The_deadly - Draal

Blinky - Blinky (may change?)

 

~~~~~~~

2:34am: [Trollhunter] added [Wingman]

2:35am: [Trollhunter] named group: Trollhunter business

2:37am: [Wingman] yooo Trollhunter groupchat for official business!!

2:37am: [trollhunter] yeah Tobes, think it'll work? 

2:38am: [Trollhunter] added [the_deadly]

2:38am: [wingman] i hope, but it'll probably turn into shenanigans

2:38am: [The_deadly] why am i here?

2:39am: [Wingman] lol is that Draal?

2:39am: [Trollhunter] yeap, thought he should be in this

2:40am: [wingman] we should have a movie night to celebrate you killing Bular!

2:42am: [The_deadly] Movie night? What is that?

2:42am: [wingman] you shall find out soon dude!!

2:43am: [Wingman] Hey jim you okay? You've been real quiet and you look like your in pain

2:44am: [Trollhunter] im alright. Bular just got me good is all

2:44am: [Trollhunter] should i add blinky?

2:45am: [The_deadly] i believe that would be a good idea

2:47am: [Trollhunter] added [Blinky]

2:48am: [wingman] Hey @Blinky!!

2:50am: [Blinky] greetings Tobias.

2:50am: [Blinky] What are you and master Jim doing up this late?

2:51am: [Trollhunter] i cant sleep and i see Toby is playing videogames with Arrrgghh

2:53am: [Wingman] Arrrgghh says hi Blinky

2:54am: [The_deadly] Jim you should get some sleep after fighting and defeating Bular

2:55am: [Blinky] tell Arrrgghh i say hi back Tobias and please go sleep Master Jim.

2:55am: [Trollhunter] alright alright, night guys

2:56am: [Wingman] night Jim!

2:57am: [Blinky] im glad you have finally decided to go sleep Master jim

3:55am: [Trollhunter] uhh Blinky i really need to talk to you on another chat

3:56am: [Blinky] Alright, are you okay?

3:59am: [trollhunter] created new chat with [Blinky]

3:59am: [Trollhunter] Bular is in my backyard

4:00am: [Blinky] WHAT DO YOU MEAN BULAR IS IN YOUR BACKYARD!?!? I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HIM!

4:00am: [Trollhunter] i couldn't bring myself to! Im sorry! But hes just watching at me? I think im okay?

4:01am: [Blinky] or hes waiting for you to relax so that he may kill you.

4:10am: [Blinky] Master Jim?

4:20am: [Trollhunter] im okay Blinky, he said he is now in my debt and will train me? He did what Draal did?

4:21am: [Blinky] im already on my way to make sure everything is okay. We will talk when i get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting in class and adding claire into the chat

Trollhunter - Jim lake jr.

Wingman - Toby domzalski

Shadow_skull - Claire nunez

The_deadly - Draal

Blinky - Blinky (may change?)

Darkbaby - NotEnrique

Dark_Prince- Bular  
~~~~~~~

7:30am: [Wingman] Jim where are you??

7:31am: [Trollhunter] sorry just finishing up everyones lunches

7:31am: [The_deadly] dont forget we have training tonight

7:32am: [Trollhunter] got it Draal, see you after school dude

7:33am: [Blinky] Master jim, Tobias, you should consider adding Claire to the chat and maybe the changling that is pretending as her brother.

7:35am: [The_deadly] why would you want that impure here?

7:35am: [Blinky] he could have useful information

7:46am: [Wingman] so weird knowing you guys can be talking without us, even though you dont do it much

7:47am: [Trollhunter] Toby face planted right after that message

7:47am: [The_deadly] you must show

7:48am: [Trollhunter] shared faceplant.png

7:49am: [Blinky] is Tobias alright??

7:49am: [Wingman] im alright, me and jim are signing off for a bit so we don't end up late again

7:49am: [Wingman] also none of you better share that image

7:50am: [Trollhunter] whoops

11:29am: [Trollhunter] added [Shadow_skull]

11:29am: [Wingman] woah cool username Claire!

11:30am: [Shadow_skull] Thanks Toby

11:30am: [Shadow_skull] do you guys text often in class?

11:31am: [Trollhunter] yeah pretty much, why not right?

11:31am: [Wingman] plus this class is boring

11:32am: [Blinky] so i can tell its not new that you dont pay attention to your studies

11:32am: [Shadow_skull] added [Darkbaby]

11:32am: [Wingman] whos that?

11:32am: [Shadow_Skull] its NotEnrique

11:32am: [Wingman] oh cool, but wait isn't he with your parents? How does he have a phone?

11:33am: [Shadow_Skull] he uses it at night when hes alone or in my room

11:33am: [Trollhunter] Toby what are you drawing?

11:33am: [Wingman] Arrrgghh, im bored and miss him

11:34am: [Shadow_skull] aren't you with him constantly?

11:34am: [Blinky] Arrrgghh is missing you aswell but we have things we must do in Trollmarket

11:35am: [Trollhunter] sent Arrrgghh?.png

11:35am: [Shadow_Skull] im slightly impressed with that drawing

11:37am: [Blinky] Arrrgghh says he likes it

11:37am: [Wingman] aww thanks Arrrgghh

3:59pm: [The_deadly] Trollhunter where are you? 

4:12pm: [Trollhunter] Studying with Claire why?

4:12pm: [The_deadly] didn't i tell you we had training tonight?

4:14pm: [Blinky] im not surprised he is studying for school instead of training

4:15pm: [Shadow_skull] hes with me so dont go after him, im the one who asked if he wanted to

4:15pm: [The_deadly] you need to train if you plan to defeat Gunmar. Considering you could not even kill Bular.

4:16pm: [Shadow_skull] Wait what?? When did you guys plan on telling me??

4:16pm: [Blinky] i had hoped to forget that fact

4:17pm: [Trollhunter] now that you mention it should i add him to the chat?

4:17pm: [The_deadly] please no, i already have to deal with him in the basement with me.

4:19pm: [Wingman] Add him! Add him!

4:30pm: [Trollhunter] adding him now

4:30pm: [Trollhunter] added [Dark_prince]

4:31pm: [The_deadly] i will make you regret adding him while training tonight

4:31pm: [Trollhunter] oh great...

4:32pm: [Dark_prince] how welcoming of you

4:33pm: [The_deadly] you killed my father!

4:33pm: [Dark_prince] im aware of that

4:34pm: [The_deadly] that is unforgivable!

4:35pm: [Blinky] i cant believe you guys allowed Bular to enter this chat.

4:38pm: [Dark_prince] i should train the runt to be able to fight and possibly defeat my father

4:39pm: [Blinky] that may not be the worst idea... As terrible as it sounds

4:40pm: [The_deadly] i have been training him fine.

4:45pm: [Dark_prince] in the ways of being a troll hunter. Not how to fight as a gumm gumm

4:46pm: [Blinky] how about you both train him. That way he will be doubly as protected

4:50pm: [The_deadly] Bulars Training will come after mine. i was training him first.

4:55pm: [Dark_prince] that doesnt sound good but alrtight

5:00pm: [Trollhunter] do i get no say in this?

5:00pm: [Blinky] No.

5:00pm: [The_deadly] no

5:00pm [Dark_prince] No

5:01pm: [Trollhunter] wow guys alright then...

5:02pm: [Wingman] lol all the teachers agreeing for once over Jim not picking who trains him

5:02pm: [Trollhunter] i really dont find it entertaining Tobes

11:36pm: [Darkbaby] wooaahh the big guy is alive? And in a chat Claire added me into?

11:36pm: [Darkbaby] we gotta hang!!

11:37pm: [Dark_prince] Why would i want to hang out with a traitor?

11:37pm: [Darkbaby] because your technically one now too

11:38pm: [Dark_prince] ...fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wrote this chapter instead of sleeping


	3. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Draal amd Bular ever be friends? And whats going on in Trollmarket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnddd here is the next chapter! This was actually pretty fun to write

10:21am: [Wingman] yo Jim you okay? Draal went at you hard last night

10:21am: [Trollhunter] yeah im good, extremely sore but okay. Me and Draal talked about the bular thing and then he cuddled me the rest of the night.

10:22am: [Wingman] LOL hes a big softy to you X) 

10:22am: [Trollhunter] i can see you...

10:22am: [Wingman] oh whoops, haha

10:23am: [Trollhunter] gosh your so gross tobes

10:23am: [Wingman] Am not!

10:24am: [Shadow_skull] you kinda are Toby

10:24am: [Shadow_skull] soo, Jim, when are we getting my brother back?

10:24am: [Trollhunter] i dont know claire..

10:24am: [Wingman] give Jim a small break Claire, he just had some pretty hard training

10:25am: [The_deadly] he deserved it

10:25am: [Shadow_skull] im sorry im just worried about him

10:26am: [dark_prince] no need to fleshbag, the human children are well cared for.

10:26am: [Trollhunter] we know your worried, but i will keep my promise.

10:27am: [Wingman] soo, bular, where are you staying now that Draal kicked you out of the basement?

10:28am: [The_deadly] probably the sewers. Where he belongs

10:28am: [Dark_prince] the sewers

10:28am: [Dark_prince] and what do you mean i belong there

10:29am: [The_deadly] i mean you are just as terrible as everything in there.

10:30am: [Trollhunters] HEY! No fighting here you two!

10:30am: [Wingman] yeah what Jim said

10:31am: [The_deadly] my apologies Jim...

10:31am: [Dark_prince] fine, i have better things to be doing anyways

10:32am: [Blinky] i require you in Trollmarket Master Jim.

10:33am: [Trollhunter] on my way Blinky

10:33am: [Wingman] need me too?

10:33am: [Shadow_skull] anything i can help with?

10:34am: [Blinky] no, no its alright i just require Master Jim.

10:36am: [Blinky] wait, what are you up too Bular?

10:37am: [Dark_prince] i am building myself a home to stay at

10:38am: [The_deadly] i will be at Trollmarket soon.

10:38am: [The_deadly] and building a home in the sewers? How comfortable for you

10:39am: [Shadow_skull] Draal quit it, dont go starting fights with Bular after Jim told you to stop

10:40am: [Wingman] guys dont forget movie nights tonight at my house

10:43am: [Shadow_hunter] what are we even going to watch?

10:45am: [Trollhunter] what about star wars?

10:46am: [Wingman] yeah! Those are good movies!

10:47am: [Shadow_skull] are you sure the trolls will like it

10:47am: [Wingman] oh... Blinky may never stop talking threw it

10:48am: [Wingman] wait, Aaarrrgghh says he can make sure Blinky doesnt do that

10:49am: [Shadow_skull] i guess star wars it is.

12:39pm: [The_deadly] what is this Star wars you are mentioning?

12:40pm: [Darkbaby] its a movie series, not half bad actually

12:41pm: [Shadow_skull] What do you think your doing NotEnrique?

12:42pm: [Darkbaby] its nap time, im good

12:42pm: [The_deadly] a movie series huh...

12:42pm: [Shadow_skull] fine.. Just listen for my parents

12:43pm: [Darkbaby] you got it sis

12:43pm: [Darkbaby] and yeah a movie series, the humans really like it too. 

12:44pm: [Wingman] im worried about Jim, he isnt picking up his phone

12:44pm: [The_deadly] dont worry hes fine, him and Blinky are just doing history lessons

12:45pm: [Wingman] oh

12:45pm: [Shadow_skull] we do start getting worked up over the small things now huh

12:46pm: [Wingman] yeah :^(

7:15pm: [Trollhunter] me and Draal are running a bit late for movie night, dont start the movie without us Toby!

7:16pm: [Wingman] got it Jim, how long will you be?

7:16: [Trollhunter] not to long, see you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1am oh gosh, hope you guys liked this chapter


	4. Angor rot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out about Angor rot? And getting the first stone?

10:50am: [Blinky] That movie made absolutely no sense, no logic was behind it.

10:51am: [Wingman] its for entertainment

10:51am: [Blinky] well i didnt find it that entertaining...

10:52am: [The_deadly] it wasnt half bad

10:52am: [Wingman] lol, did you even see any from your constant staring at Jimbo?

10:53am: [Trollhunter] he was staring at me?

10:53am: [Blinky] quite intently if i do say

10:53am: [The_deadly] Lies!

10:54am: [Wingman] its the full truth!

11:30am: [Trollhunter] I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY THE FIELD! 

11:31am: [Wingman] is that why you are covered in mud?

11:32am: [Shadow_skull] anybody else going to bring up the fact Strickler is the principal now?

11:32am: [The_deadly] do you need me to go and destroy him?

11:32am: [Trollhunter] no its okay, can you get to Trollmarket though? I want to ask you and Blinky something

11:33am: [The_deadly] alright

11:33am: [Blinky] im in the library

11:33am: [Wingman] ill say you've gotten sick so your heading home

11:34am: [Trollhunter] thanks Tobes

3:12pm: [Blinky] Angor Rot is who is after you! My gosh!

3:13pm: [Wingman] is that a bad dude?

3:14pm: [Blinky] very, he has been the downfall of many Trollhunters in the past

3:15pm: [Trollhunter] oh great... A new person who wants me dead...

3:16pm: [The_deadly] its a common perk of the job

3:16pm: [Wingman] 'perk' lol

3:17pm: [Blinky] i would say its just part of the job

3:18pm: [Trollhunter] this sucks you know, i dont want to die

3:19pm: [Wingman] you defeated Bular, i bet you can defeat Angor rot

3:22pm: [Dark_prince] not that this conversation isnt fun but when are we having another movie night, that was fun.

3:23pm: [Wingman] we can have one weekly dudes!! That would be awesome!!

3:23pm: [Dark_prince] good, and i bet it wont be to hard to get rid of Angor rot if you know what to do and look for. You must find who has his ring.

3:24pm: [Shadow_skull] i may be able to help? I want to help! I need my brother back...

3:25pm: [Trollhunter] Claire i promise to get your brother back okay?

3:26pm: [Wingman] yeah, let Jim find a way to get there.

3:27pm: [Blinky] you three really are thinking about going to the darklands...

3:27pm: [The_deadly] Jim! You may not go, that is suicide!

3:28pm: [Trollhunter] i already promised i would, but dont worry i wont go without a plan Draal.

3:28pm: [The_deadly] good. Be safe... Please..

3:29pm: [Blinky] how to help...

3:40pm: [Trollhunter] BLINKY WHAT THE HECK WHY DID YOU BURN THE BOOK!!

3:41pm: [Shadow_skull] woah... Theres a message in the ashes!!

3:42pm: [Wingman] how did you know that would happen?

3:43pm: [Blinky] i didnt i just hopped it would work

3:43pm: [Trollhunter] oh my gosh..

3:44pm: [Shadow_skull] well... Now we know where the stones are right?

3:45pm: [Blinky] yes! And we shall travel there right now!

1:29pm: [Wingman] I GOT EATEN!! BY A MOUNTAIN!!

1:30pm: [Blinky] yes! but we got the stone that way

1:31pm: [Trollhunter] that was crazy!

1:36pm: [Trollhunter] aaannndd Vendel took our stone... Great...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if anyone has anything they want to see in the next chapter let me know


	5. King toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby lets the kinglyness get to his head? And claire looses a stone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for how long this took guys

2:32pm: [Trollhunter] Vendel showed me how to cut the stone so that i can use it and..

2:33pm: [Wingman] and what Jimbo, dont stop mid-sentence!

2:33pm: [Trollhunter] sorry, and where the next stone will be, he doesnt approve of us doing this but says he will help if i really want to do this

2:34pm: [Blinky] how wonderful, we shall head there as soon as possible!

2:35pm: [The_deadly] would you like me to join you?

2:35pm: [Blinky] no, we will just be needing Master jim, Tobias, claire, Aaarrrgghh and myself. No worries Draal.

2:35pm: [Trollhunter] lets go now yeah?

2:36pm: [Shadow_Skull] go where?

2:36pm: [Wingman] to retrieve the next stone, lets go!

2:36pm: [Blinky] Aaarrrgghh and me will be waiting for you all at the gyre

2:37pm: [Shadow_ skull] got it

2:37pm: [Wingman] alright, see you guys there

2:38pm: [Trollhunter] hah! I beat all of you guys there!

3:39pm: [Wingman] changed name to [awesome_king]

3:40pm: [Trollhunter] really toby? Come on wrap it up we need the stone and then get out of here

3:40pm: [Shadow_skull] yeah and that name is terrible

3:41: [Awesome_king] let me enjoy myself, plus i dont want to just take their stone and flee!

3:42pm: [Dark_prince] what are you doing?

3:42pm: [Blinky] collecting stones to defeat your father

3:43pm: [Trollhunter] yeah, and toby is getting distracted

3:43pm: [Shadow_skull] toby just ask for the stone! We dont have all night!

6:50pm: [Awesome_king] this is awesome sauce!

6:50pm: [Blinky] tobias please retreave the stone now... We must leave

6:51pm: [Trollhunter] yeah and im bored, plus Aaarrrgghh is missing his wingman

6:52pm: [Awesome_king] soon guys, just enjoy yourself!

6:52pm: [Shadow_skull] i would like to go home before my parents loose their minds and ground me toby, so come on hurry it up

6:53pm: [Darkbaby] to late claire, get home soon <3

6:54pm: [Shadow_skull] oh great...

6:55pm: [Blinky] oh no..

8:10pm: [Trollhunter] well.. That.. Happened...

8:10pm: [awesome_king] changed name to [wingman]

8:10pm: [Wingman] im so sorry guys..

8:11pm: [Shadow_hunter] im sorry i lost the stone guys..

8:11pm: [Trollhunter] its fine claire, really

8:12pm: [Blinky] plus you have acquired the shadow staff, we shall start training you in how to use it

8:13pm: [The_deadly] i am able to do that

8:13pm: [Blinky] wonderful! She shall start tomorrow

8:13pm: [The_deadly] now may you guys go to sleep or get off the chat, i would enjoy some time with Jim

8:14pm: [Wingman] got it Draal, and what kind of time with him hmmmm?

8:14pm: [Shadow_skull] dont bother them Toby, have fun with Jim Draal, and make sure he isnt too hurt after tonights fight?

8:15pm: [The_deadly] alright, will do. Now everyone shush.

8:16pm: [Blinky] goodnight master Jim

8:17pm: [Trollhunter] goodnight guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and again for how long it took me to update, leave suggestions for stuff you want to see in the comments


	6. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chat between Jim and Draal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh im so sorry for not posting for awhile, between School and art commissions I've been unable to get to the storie

>>[Trollhunter] created a group with [The_deadly]<<

>>[Trollhunter] named group (lazy)<<

12:13pm: [The_deadly] Jim what are you doing?

12:13pm: [Trollhunter] finally getting us to plan a night off just the both of us

12:13pm: [Trollhunter] i just... Need a night off

12:14pm: [The_deadly] or do you just wish to spend time alone with me?

12:15pm: [Trollhunter] okay you caught me, i do just want to get away from everyone to be just with you

12:15pm: [Trollhunter] you know me too well Draal

12:16pm: [The_deadly] maybe.

12:16pm: [The_deadly] when would you wish to do this?

12:17pm: [Trollhunter] soon preferably, so much has been going on i hardly see you

12:17pm: [The_deadly] being the Trollhunter can do that

12:18pm: [The_deadly] what about tomorrow night?

12:18pm: [Trollhunter] i think i can do that

12:19pm: [The_deadly] good.

>>[The_deadly] named group (planning on lazy)<<

12:19pm: [The_deadly] what are you going to tell your friends? An excuse or the truth?

12:20pm: [Trollhunter] i guess the truth... I seem to be lying way to much recently

12:20pm: [Trollhunter] you know your fairly cuddly for a troll

12:21pm: [The_deadly] Aaarrrgg is worse

12:22pm: [Trollhunter] really?

12:22pm: [The_deadly] yes, now get back to your studies or ill have you training all night

12:23pm: [Trollhunter] you sound like blinky but fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little filler update for the story


	7. Courting gifts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support this story is getting is so amazing and one of the only reasons im continuing and trying to fight over this terrible writters block!

5:15pm: [trollhunter] why does strickler have to be dating my mom, he honestly could have chosen anyone but nooo, he choose my mom!

6:20pm: [wingman] what happened now to make you so upset over this?

6:22pm: [Trollhunter] what hasnt happened is the better question

6:30pm: [Wingman] ...did they do the do or something? 

6:30pm: [Wingman] the old good dance

6:31pm: [Wingman] breaking in the bed

6:31pm: [Wingman] netflix and Chill

6:32pm: [Trollhunter] TOBY! STTOOOPP

6:33pm: [the_deadly] what is he talking of?

6:34pm: [Wingman] when two people love each other a lot they-

6:34pm: [Trollhunter] hes just being nasty! 

6:36pm: [shadow_skull] nasty toby, you made me picture it then gag

6:36pm: [The_deadly] i still don't understand?

6:37pm: [Trollhunter] you dont need too bud, don't worry...

8:50pm: [Trollhunter] Draal! What the heck!

8:51pm: [shadow_skull] what happened Jim?

8:51pm: [The_deadly] do you not enjoy the present i left?

8:52pm: [trollhunter] shared Whatevenisthis.png

8:53pm: [Shadow_skull] oh gross! What is that???

8:53pm: [The_deadly] it is a gift i have presented to Jim!

8:54pm: [Trollhunter] what... Is it though??

8:55pm: [The_deadly] a courting gift

8:56pm: [Trollhunter] what?

8:56pm: [The_deadly] a gift to win over your love and affections for me and show i would make a good provider!

8:57pm: [Shadow_skull] awwww thats actually really sweet in a weird way!

8:57pm: [Shadow_skull] Jiimmm, Draal giving you love giiffttsss thats adorable!

8:58pm: [Trollhunter] Draal you already have that, you dont need to bring that...

8:59pm: [Shadow_skull] Jim! You can say thank you 

8:59pm: [Shadow_Skull] shared disappointedinyou.jpg

9:00pm: [The_deadly] is it not good enough?

9:00pm: [Trollhunter] no its great Drall thank you 

>>(planning on lazy)<<

7:09am: [the_deadly] we shall have the night tonight to ourselves!

8:00am: [Trollhunter] what? 

8:04am: [The_deadly] i have convinced Blinky to give you the night to rest, i have found that tonight will be the best night for ourselves

8:10am: [Trollhunter] oh! Well alright, ill tell claire and toby im busy tonight then

>>[wingman] created (get it on)<<

9:00am: [Wingman] added [The_deadly]

9:00am: [Wingman] you better treat Jim right Draal, i wont hesitate to go after you if you hurt him!

9:01am: [The_deadly] i have no plans to hurt him and highly doubt you could hurt me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that chapter took awhile huh? Sorry i haven't updated in soooo long! I kinda fell out of the fandom but here i am, back and updating

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you guys enjoyed this small starting piece? Its bad i know but its my first time with this kinda stuff


End file.
